


The Monopoly Ghost

by 1prittypony1



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: A nameless ghost tries to save a man he doesn't know. This is based on the one panel back in chapter 4 where the ghost looks scared. I did a fanfic based on it.
Kudos: 7





	The Monopoly Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> (I have a head cannon that there all named Christian names. There are five of them so: Arthur, Gabriel, Johnathan, Marcus, and Raphael. Were five….now there are four. Also, my head cannon name for Fake Lanyon is Robbie Layman)

Monopoly Ghost POV

He was watching behind the man with a long sharp knife as he griped his brother in his hand. He didn’t know how to react as his brother was suddenly cut into and something was taking out of him. What was in his hand now, a soul? Then, whatever it was disappeared and the hand now held nothing. The ghost’s body didn’t’ exist anymore. It was just, gone. This man was dangerous. The ghost didn’t know if he was supposed to scream, or run away or warn his other bothers. He was frozen in a state of shock, which was not broken until he heard a shout behind him. 

“You monster.” 

From behind him. The man that was currently chained to the wall was gritting his teeth and struggling but he found that the chain had a strong hold and it didn’t budge an inch. The ghost looked at the other man who was standing there smirking before starting to advance toward the blond-haired man. 

“Time for your execution.” 

The ghost knew he had to do something or the man in front of him wasn’t going to exist in a few seconds. He rushed around the man with the knife, hoping that he didn’t die in the process. Even if he did, it was worth it to save someone else from the same fate as his brother. The man tried to wave him off as if he was a fly and managed to catch him by his tail in a tight grip. He wiggled trying to break free but it was useless as he saw the knife come down, he felt pain for the first time in his possible short life and then he knew nothing.


End file.
